regularshowfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario:Yose Rivera
thumb|left|yoo en USA thumb|left 'Sobre mi:' Hola soy Deina yoselin nada mas que estoy en estados unidos biie atodos ''asi..................................¡TE AMO MORDECAI!! :3'' 'imagenes que se mueven:' thumb|left|400px thumb|left|396px|Me encannto la foto que subio mi amiga Paulinalepiz thumb|left|400px thumb|left|288px thumb|left|400px 'Como conoci a Un Show Más:' Me emocione tato porque como eran creadores de'? flap jack,? '''igual porque'? me gusta por que como son creadores de? '''Un show mas? '''y vi este comercial O.o thumb|left|480px '''OHHHH!!!! 'Mis Programas favoritas:' 1-Un Show Mas 2-Hora De Aventura 3-Mad 4-Level Up 5-Mr Young 6-The Simpsons 7-Futurama 8-Bravest Warriors 9-Gravity Falls 10-A todo Ritmo 11-Ridiculess 12-pecezulelos 'Programas que odio:' 1-La CQ 2-Ben 10 Oniverse 3-Zumbasico Fantastico 4-Hanna Montanna 5-Grachi 6-mis 15 'Mis dibujos:' IMG000020.jpg IMG000021.jpg IMG000057.jpg IMG000034.jpg IMG000055.jpg IMG000054.jpg IMG000053.jpg IMG000056.jpg IMG000052.jpg IMG000050.jpg IMG000048.jpg IMG000049.jpg IMG000024.jpg IMG000022.jpg IMG000023.jpg IMG000025.jpg IMG000028.jpg IMG000026.jpg IMG000027.jpg IMG000030.jpg IMG000031.jpg IMG000032.jpg IMG000033.jpg IMG000035.jpg IMG000036.jpg IMG000039.jpg IMG000040.jpg IMG000041.jpg IMG000042.jpg IMG000043.jpg IMG000044.jpg IMG000045.jpg IMG000046.jpg IMG000048.jpg IMG000047.jpg IMG000063.jpg IMG000062.jpg o.jpg|Musculoso y Mordecai IM.jpg|Regular Show l.jpg|Regular Bros Mo.jpg|Mordecai Y Margarita IMo.jpg|Mordo holaa.jpg|regular Bros IMG000064.jpg|Bart Simpson IMG000065.jpg|Jerry IMG000066.jpg|Homero Simpson IMG000068.jpg|Regular Show IMG000076.jpg|Yoshi IMG000082.jpg|ohhh IMG000080.jpg|princesas de OOO IMG000084.jpg|Fry IMG000086.jpg|Daisy IMG000087.jpg|Bravest warrriors IMG000097.jpg|jake IMG000093.jpg|Mordecai 'Episodios Favoritos:' primer dia terror en el parque 1 y 2 el poder boletos con cafeina reemplazados cementerio bote basurero si viejo si borrando la memoria 'Mejores amigos:' 1''-'Micaela Lopez' '''2-Paulinalepiz' '''''3-'Thelinksebt ' 4-'Gabriel el humano' 5-'Regular Nhost147' '''6-Pamhay' 'Amigos:' Rigbone KuroCat Gir MordeJake Emmy 'Imagenes:' Tumblr m8pz45zUt81qj6bfuo1 500.jpg Tumblr m9p1hwVUI21qj6bfuo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mbltdghlb31qejlj8o1 500.jpg Tumblr mbyn2z88ph1qejlj8o1 1280.png Tumblr mbynpqHLfb1qejlj8o2 1280.png Tumblr mbynpqHLfb1qejlj8o1 1280.png S4 e5 Mordecai and Rigby with passes.PNG Babyby.jpg Hhhhhhhhhooooooooo!!!!!!!!!.jpg 'Mis personajes favoritos' Mordecai: lo amo Cj: la amo Rigby: ''lo quiero ''Benson: ''aburrido pero gracioso ''margarita: ''la quiero ''eileen: ''la quiero ''musculoso: ''aburrido pero gracioso ''fantasmin: ''gracioso ''papaleta: ''gracioso ''Thomas: lo amo 'Mis juegos Favoritos:' escape from ninja dojo- Regular show http://www.cartoonnetwork.com/games/regularshow/escape-from-ninja-dojo/index.html thumb|left thumb|left Winging it -Regular show http://www.cartoonnetwork.com/games/regularshow/winging-it/index.html thumb|left thumb|left Park strikers-Regular Show http://www.cartoonnetwork.com/games/regularshow/park-strikers/index.html thumb|left thumb|left Trash n´dash-Regular Show http://www.cartoonnetwork.com/games/regularshow/trashndash/index.html thumb|left thumb|left 'Mi Presentacion: ' Chris_on_virtual_toilet.png|Chris io.jpg IMG000087.jpg 'Mis Videos Musicales:' left|319px Katy Perry: Wide awake left|319px 'David guetta: titan'ium' thumb|left|320px '''''Kesha: Your love is my drug thumb|left|319px Psy: Gangnam Style 'Dibujos de otras series:' IMG000087.jpg|Bravest Warriors IMG000091.jpg|Chris IMG000095.jpg|Beth Bravest Warriors IMG000094.jpg|Finn IMG000097.jpg|Jake Adventure Time IMG000090.jpg|Spy Mad 'Frases Favoritas:' OHHHHH ((Mordecai) ¿Que hora es? -Hora de aventura!! (finn) ¡VIERNESSS!!! (Dulce Princesa) 'Que siento por los personajes:' Mordecai. Es cierto, que yo amo a mordecai es muy lindo y eso que era el primero para empezar a dibujarlo y luego de ahi empeze a dibujar a rigby, me gusta mordecai por azulado, cabello de tiburon,alto y lindo <3..... thumb|left|250px Rigby tambien me gusta rigby, es el segundo para empezar a dibujarlo tambien es lindo, no tanto que mordo nadamasme gusta por su comportamiento y personalidad hahahaha..... thumb|left|250px Benson Aburrido,a veces es gracioso es el tercero en poder dibujarlo, se me hizo muy facil dibujarlo aunque no tan facil como mordecai..... thumb|left|293px 'Mis Videos:' Un Show Mas: 'si cielo si thumb|left|397px '''Regular Show: '''Bald Spot thumb|left|398px '''Un Show Mas: '''Cuentos de terror del paque thumb|left|397px 'Imagenes graciosas: A mi me encanto el cabello de rigby haahahahaha... thumb|left|400px hahahaha la cara de finn thumb|left|301px jajajaja mordecai y rigby se ven graciosos... thumb|left|400px 'Camisas de un show mas:' img_9q7qR0.jpg|duuude regtvtoohy-w370.jpg|OOOOH! regular-show-dudes.jpg|REGULAR SHOW tumblr_ls68kqmyil1qdjhv0o1_500.png|The power regtvtgrda-w370.jpg|OHHH regtvtstpy-w370.jpg|My Mom! Categoría:Objetos de Thomas (Cabra) Categoría:Mordecai Categoría:Mapaches Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Rigby Categoría:Monstruos/Criaturas Categoría:Objetos que aparecen una vez Categoría:Fantasmas Categoría:Semi antagonistas